Looks can be deceiving
by lilgreendancers
Summary: Troy gets rejected by Ryan,so he finds someone else. This is TroyOC, will eventually be Tryan though.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Looks Can Be Deceiving

Pairing: Troy/Ryan

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical.

Troy just couldn't wait for the end of school, after he had made the decision that today was to be the day. Tired of not doing anything and waiting for everything to just happen by itself he was ready to take some action. As soon as class was over he was going to do it. Naturally today's English class seemed to keep going on forever. Troy was ignoring the essay he was supposed to be proofreading while thinking about a certain blond.

Gabriela had broken up with Troy after she realized that although she cared for Troy they were better of as friends. They just didn't have the same chemistry they used to when they first met. Once everyone found out Troy had every girl after him once again, but he didn't want any of them. First he thought it was because he still loved Gabriela, but the more he taught about it the more he started to realize about himself. Gabriela was his closest friend besides Chad, so it was her who he talked it all out with. After sometime Troy finally was able to come to terms with the fact that he was gay, and there was one guy who he was particularly attracted to.

After 20 excruciating minutes of Troy waiting impatiently, the bell finally rung. He was out the door before it finished ringing, and hurried to his locker. After tossing everything he was carrying inside he closed it shut ignoring all the homework he had assigned. He hurried towards Ryan's locker which was located next to Sharpay's on the first floor.

He walked as fast as he could trough the crowded halls, trying to avoid bumping into anyone. As soon as Troy laid eyes on Ryan he stopped and took a deep breath. In Troy's eyes Ryan was perfect, and the moment he saw him the nerves started to kick in. Doubt started to overtake him, should he really be doing this. He knew there was no way he could back out now. He started walking again before he thought about it too much.

"Hey Ryan, Sharpay." said Troy.

"Hey Troy what's up." Sharpay replied in her typical flirty way.

"Yeah nothing much I just wanted to talk to Ryan." Troy said looking straight at Ryan.

"Fine I have to go find Zeke anyways, I'll wait for you in the car." She said, before turning around and walking away.

Troy turned towards Ryan and took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"So Ryan I need to tell you something," Troy started looking around to see that there was a bunch of people in the hall.

"How about if we go to the auditorium?"

He waited for Ryan to nod, and than started to walk silently next to him.

The moment they entered the deserted auditorium Ryan began to talk.

"So Troy What's up?"

Troy took another deep breath and just let it all out.

"I don't know how to say this I mean I've been thinking about this for a long time and I thought it was time for me to do something so yeah you know during the musical we got to know each other a lot better and I realized that… " Troy looked straight at Ryan for the first time since they had entered and he lost his train of thought everything he had planned to say was erased from his mind. Not that it was coming out they way he had planned.

"Troy what are you saying just spit it out."

He didn't know what to say anymore, so he just went for it and kissed him. It wasn't long or passionate or anything just lips touching lips. Still it was something Troy had wanted for a few months. He could feel his heart beat speeding up it felt wonderful, that was until he felt Ryan's hand pushing him away.

"What was that for?" Ryan looked shocked, and a little grossed out as he asked.

"Well I've liked you for a while, and I thought you might like me too."

"I'm sorry Troy, I don't like you that way." Troy was hurt, they'd never been the best of friends, but he felt he deserved at least a chance.

"Come on Ryan we can go out just once, can't we?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not gay."

Troy was shocked, not gay. It had always been obvious to everyone that Ryan was gay. He never officially came out, but there were obvious clues.

"Are you lying to me just because you don't want to go out, you don't have to you know I understand." He said turning around feeling hurt that Ryan would lie, to get out of a date with him.

"No Troy wait, I'm not lying, I'm not gay why would you think that?" Ryan asked taking a hold of Troy's arm.

"Ryan look at you I mean look at the way you dress, besides you like musical, and you've never had a girlfriend." Ryan blushed at this last statement, but still replied firmly.

"Troy just because I dress this way doesn't mean I'm gay, there's many straight guys in musicals, and yeah I've never had a girlfriend, but that's not because I don't like girls."

"So you're not gay than."

He shook his head.

"Ok than we'll be friends I'll see you later." Troy said before turning and walking out the door.

Troy was amazed it seemed unbelievable to him that Ryan wasn't gay, although he had never said he had always been sure he was. It felt awful knowing that Ryan would never like him. If he had just disliked Troy it would have been different, but knowing that he wasn't gay meant there's no chance.

With out noticing Troy was already at his car, he got inside and he turned on the radio full blast. He just wanted to forget. Once he finally got home he went directly upstairs to his room and laid down waiting for night to come so he could finally fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week had gone by since the Ryan incident had happened. All Troy had done that week was mope around school and at home. Troy felt like no one noticed that he wasn't his usual self. It seemed people just failed to notice that their star athlete could get depressed too. The only times he seemed to crack a smile, or tell a joke was when Ryan passed by, not because he was happy to see him, but because he couldn't stand Ryan knowing that he had affected him like that.

Ryan had acted weird for a couple of days too. He would do things like turning around, or go down the nearest hallway every time he saw Troy. Eventually though he noticed that this was stupid, and it just made him late for class so he started to acknowledge Troy once again. Of course when the whole gang which included him, Sharpay, Gabriela, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, and Troy hung out together, he made sure that the two boys were never left alone. Ryan seemed to be afraid that Troy would jump him if they were ever alone together. If he would have paid attention he would have noticed that Troy was too depressed, to do something like that, that would end up making a bad situation worse.

To Troy going to school seemed, a waste as he couldn't even concentrate. It was still a distraction though so he was glad it was there. Troy knew he wasn't in love, but he liked Ryan more than he had ever liked anyone else. And try as he might, he couldn't stop. He was always in his mind, and every little thing somehow made him think of him.

Every time that he did think of him he was reminded of the fact that he would never get a chance. He had never believed that you could turn someone gay. He fooled himself with thoughts of Ryan being in denial, but Ryan had being so sure it didn't work all that well.

At last Troy was able to take Ryan of his mind when it came time to play that day's basketball game.

The game had been tough, but it had been a wildcat victory in the end. Troy and Chad were the last ones in the changing rooms, Troy wanted to just go home, but Chad seemed determined to intervene.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Chad said taking a sit next to Troy when he was finally done changing.

Troy sighed before he answered. He really didn't want to talk to about things yet.

"I'm fine, Chad why?"

"Well you played good today, but you weren't your usual self. I know you think no one has noticed that you've been depressed lately, but everybody is worried about you. If there's anything wrong I just want you to know you can talk to me." Chad said with a cute embarrassed look on his face.

"Thanks Chad but this is something I have to work out on my own." Troy knew Chad would probably understand, but still he wasn't ready yet.

"Ok, that's fine than. How about we all go bowling so you can forget about whatever it is that's bothering you for a while."

"Yeah I think that would help." Troy wasn't feeling like going out especially seeing as he had just played a basketball game, but Chad was trying and that meant a lot.

"The girls are waiting outside, so finished getting changed and meet us outside." Chad walked away and Troy finished putting his dirty uniform into his gym bag.

They all met outside of the gym, and as soon Troy joined them they started to walk towards the parking lot. He was walking next to Gabriela in silence trying not to think of Ryan, who he could see a few people in front of him, talking to Kelsi. Jason was in front of him talking to Kelsi. Troy couldn't help but sympathize knowing that Jason liked her, but the feeling wasn't returned.

"Troy?"

"What's Up Ryan." Troy answered looking straight ahead.

"Can I talk to you?" He said ignoring the way Troy wasn't looking at him.

"We're talking aren't we." He said still not looking at Ryan.

"Look I just wanted to know if you were ok after everything that happened." He said. Troy couldn't help himself and looked at him, but he forced himself to look away the moment he saw how cute Ryan looked tonight. He hated the fact that no matter how much he tried to be mad at Ryan, he couldn't be.

"I'm fine Ryan." He said trying to just end the conversation.

"I just wanted to make sure you know you seemed pretty hurt and,"

Troy smiled, "look, don't worry about it ok, you don't like me that way and, I'm fine with that. I mean you're not the only guy out there. " He wanted to make sure Ryan didn't know he was actually upset, by being rejected.

"Oh, I just wanted to be the one to tell you that I asked Kelsi out yesterday, cause I've liked her for a while now."

"Well I'm happy for you, Kelsi is a great person." And he was happy, well as happy as he could be right now. Still that did put a stop to any "How to seduce Ryan into liking me" plans he had been making in the back of his mind. After all Kelsi was Troy's friend and he wouldn't want to hurt her.

"So you're ok with this." Ryan asked smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine I think it's really great."

"Ok so I'm going to go with her now ok I'll talk to you later." He said running to catch up with Jason, and her.

"bye." He murmured.

The moment Ryan had started leaving Troy stopped smiling, that wasn't what he needed right now. Not only was he not gay, but he had a girlfriend now. Still this might mean that Troy would be able to move on faster.

He parted from the group walking to his car when Gabriela came up to him.

"Hey Troy can I ride with you?"

"Yeah sure get on." Troy had been thinking of skipping bowling, and just going straight home, but now with Gabriela that wouldn't work out.

"So Troy, what was that about?" She said while messing with the car's radio.

"What was what about?" Troy answered, acting like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know, you and Ryan what were you guys talking about." She said finally settling for a pop station.

"Oh he was just telling me about him and Kelsi, and he wanted to make sure I wasn't too hurt." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well that must have sucked for you."

"Yeah it did."

"Well don't worry about it, you'll probably end up meeting someone better."

"Yeah I hope so; I just really want to stop liking Ryan."

"Well it's his loss anyways."

Troy couldn't help but smile, it was nice to hear even though he wasn't sure it was true right now.

"Thanks now let's go bowl."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucky 66 Bowling Alley was the only bowling alley with cosmic bowling in town. Every Friday night at 9 p.m. they would turn on neon light, and black lights. They would play the best music from oldies to the newest hits. It was something the gang did at least once a week. Once you entered there was the registration desk on one side, across from the arcade. There were bowling lanes on both sides; it was the biggest bowling alley around with 80 lanes.

Troy walked into the bowling alley carry Gabriela over his back. While they were going out she loved jumping on his back when ever they were walking. It never bothered him so he would just go along with it when ever she did it.

Troy took them straight to the desk registration desk where Jason was standing talking to a really attractive guy.

"Hey Jason" He said while putting Gabriela down.

"Hey Troy, Gabriela, what's up? This is my brother Connor." He said while pointing at the guy he had been talking to. Troy took a closer look at him; He looked good with short black wavy hair, styled up. He was wearing a simple brown shirt with jeans, but he made it look great.

"Hey" was the only thing that Troy managed to say.

He gave Troy and Gabriela a nod and a smile and turned when the guy at the counter gave him his shoes.

"You're just in time. Chad paid for your games, so just get your shoes and pay him back" Jason said bringing Troy back from thoughts about Connor.

"OK where's everybody else?"

"We're in lane 54, and 55."

"Ok we'll meet you over there."

Troy turned towards Gabriela as soon as they left and started talking excitedly, "Did you know Jason had a brother?"

"Actually I knew him; I just didn't know he was related to Jason." She said staring at Connor's back, while Troy ordered their shoes.

"How do you know him?" Troy said while handing her shoes.

"Oh he transferred into my Calculus class like a week ago." They started walking towards their lane which was pretty much all the way in the back.

"You got to admit he's pretty hot."

"Yeah he is, too bad his not into guys huh." She said giving him a sideways glance.

"Well you never know." Troy replied, while he walked towards the lane with all the guys, and taking a sit next to Chad.

"Finally," was the first thing to come out of Chad's mouth. He than got up and stood in the middle of the two tables.

"Ok People, here's what's going on Girls vs. Guys." He said while pointing at each group appropriately.

"Yeah Chad we know we do this pretty much once a month" Taylor interrupted while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I know Taylor, but incase you haven't noticed Jason didn't bring a date this time, so we're uneven." He said while turning to look at the guys, "so I'm thinking in order to not complicate things Jason's brother should play with the girls." He said while giving Connor an unfriendly look.

Before anyone could say anything Connor got up and answered "Yeah, I don't mind, and my names Connor not Jason's brother." He walked towards the girls and set next to Gabriela.

"Let's get started than." Said Chad, taking a sit while Zeke who was up first got up.

"You know you should have giving them Troy, Connor's a great bowler." Said Jason leaning across from Troy to talk to Chad.

"Hey" Troy complained "I'm not that bad a bowler."

"Troy, you're almost as bad as Sharpay and one of the reasons she doesn't do well, is because she's afraid to break a nail, now it's your turn go."

Troy got up and picked his ball up wishing he was half a good at bowling as he was at basketball.

After the first game, Chad was really regretting telling Connor to go to the other team. Jason wasn't lying when he said Connor was a great bowler, or when he said Troy stunk. The girls won the first game, and that was usually the one that counted, seeing as they spent the second game goofing off more than anything. Everyone was eating, talking or sometimes even dancing when they weren't bowling, so it was more about just having fun.

Troy was eating some French fries when Connor sat next to him.

"I went to see the game earlier, I'm usually not into basketball, but it was fun."

"Glad you got to see I'm actually good at something."

"Hey you're not that bad of a bowler."

"Dude I got a 55 the first game."

"Ok maybe you're not that great but I could help you out if you want."

"Well there's no way I can get any worse."

"No there isn't now come on I'll show you a few tricks."

He led Troy to the lane after he handed him a ball.

"Now first of all stand right here, now don't look at the pins look at the arrows, and when your swinging the ball move you're thumb so it's pointing toward were you want it to go like this" Connor stood behind Troy and put one hand on his waist the other on top of his hand, and showed him how to move the ball. Troy blushed from the closeness and just nodded, when asked if he got it.

"Ok well than let's see." Connor said stepping back, waiting for Troy to bowl.

Troy took a step forward and tried to do everything Connor had said. The ball rolled down the lane perfectly straight towards the middle pin. All the pins came crashing down and Troy couldn't help but jump up from joy.

Troy turned around to Gabriela clapping, and Connor smiling in a cocky way.

"First time huh?"

Troy blushed "Yeah, I mean I haven't been playing long so yeah, but still, it was awesome."

"With a little more help I'm sure you can be great." He walked up to the lane grabbed his ball and easily bowled a strike.

"Showing off much." Troy said smiling.

"Yeah a little, but I mean I saw you play great basketball earlier, it's only fair you get to see me be good at this."

Troy laughed. "I guess, but it's not like I was showing off I didn't even know you were watching."

"Well I was pretty much looking at you the whole time; I guess I just couldn't help it."

He said and smiled walking away towards Gabriela, who had gone back to dancing after witnessing Troy's first strike ever, and danced with her.

Troy wasn't sure what to think. He felt confused. Less than an hour ago he had been sure that Ryan was the guy for him. Now all that Troy could think about was how great Connor is. He'd know him less than a day, and still he felt that this guy might be able to make him forget about Ryan once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night had ended normally, they all said their goodbyes, and drove home thinking of the things they would be doing that weekend. Troy's mind was invaded with thoughts of Connor. He couldn't stop himself from looking his direction every few minutes the whole night. Troy was infatuated with him, and he loved it. Ryan was still there in his mind, but right now Connor was blocking out thoughts of Ryan.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, Troy." Gabriela said the moment she stepped into the car.

"Don't worry about it, you're house is on the way."

"So what happened with Connor?"

Troy couldn't help but smile when he answered.

"I don't know I just met him, but there's just something about him."

"Well you really do look happy, but what about Ryan."

"What about him, we're never going to happen, I should move on, and Connor seems like a great guy." Troy said a little annoyed that she mention Ryan, right now.

"I just don't want you to rush into anything, I mean earlier today, you were all into Ryan, and now you're over him."

Troy didn't answer right away. Of course he wasn't over Ryan, and right now he didn't think he would be anytime soon. Still if the opportunity to be with someone who really liked him came up, why shouldn't he at least try it?

"Look I'm not over him, but I really like Connor, so if something happens between us, I'm not going to stop it just because I would rather be with Ryan"

"Troy, I can tell you like him, but do you think it's fair to him going out with him when you don't really like him."

"Gabriela don't worry about it, I just met the guy. Maybe nothing will happen between us, but if it does I'm not going to let Ryan spoil that." He said stopping the car in front of her house.

"Ok Troy I'm not going to say anything, you're right you should go for it." Troy could tell she didn't really mean what she was saying, but he was glad she wasn't going to say anything.

Troy didn't think Gabriela was right. It didn't matter that he liked Ryan, he still liked Connor so if they did go out, surely he'd get over him soon enough. Troy drove the rest of the way to his house convincing himself that if he did end up with Connor, it wouldn't be unfair to him.

* * *

Troy woke up late that Saturday morning, it was almost midday when he finally went downstairs to get some breakfast. 

He had nothing planned for today, seeing as he had rejected everyone that asked him to do anything. Troy had decided the night before that he was done wallowing in self pity. He was going to move on, no matter what.

As soon as he was done eating his breakfast, he decided to call Chad.

"Yes" He answered.

"Hey Chad what are you up to today?"

"Nothing much, I had a date but Taylor cancelled for some girl thing she's doing with Gabriela, so I have nothing to do. You?"

"Nothing you want to go to Jason's?" He said I little to eagerly.

"Umm, sure what are we doing?" Troy didn't know what to say it's not like he had actually thought about that, he was thinking about seeing Connor again.

"I don't know I'll call him and see what he's up to"

"Ok see ya"

Troy hung up and called Jason hoping he didn't have anything else to do today. After lying to Jason about why they couldn't hang out anywhere else, Troy finally got Jason to say they should hang out at his place. After he hung up, he called Chad to tell him they were just going to hang out at Jason's house.

Half an hour later Troy was on his way to Jason's house. He was excited he couldn't wait to see Connor again. He was sure this guy was the one that could get him over Ryan.

Chad's car was parked out side Jason's house already when he got there. Troy rung the doorbell, and waited. To his surprise the door was open a few seconds later, by none other than Connor.

"Hey Troy," He smiled as he opened the door so Troy could walk in.

"Hi" Troy said walking in.

"They're both up stairs in my brother's room." He said to Troy closing the door.

"Thanks, I guess I'll talk to you later," Troy said walking backwards towards the stairs.

Connor just nodded and walked into the living room.

Troy walked up the stairs directly to the room he knew to be Jason's, and walked right in. Chad and Jason were playing Madden NFL 07 on Jason's x-box 360. This was one of Chad's favorite games, so he knew they would end up playing a while. He sat on next to Jason on his bed, and watched them.

"So you guys want to just stay here and play?"

"Yeah" Chad said while throwing one of the controllers at Troy.

"Maybe we should invite Connor to play, you know so it can be even." He said looking at the TV.

"Nah, his not really into video games." Jason answered than started the game.

"How come you never told us you had a brother?" Chad asked with out taking his eyes away from the TV."

"It never came up, besides we've never been that close."

"So why is he here now?" Troy asked trying not to sound too interested.

"My dad got remarried, and he didn't like her or something like that, I didn't really ask."

They had been playing for an hour when Troy saw Connor walk past Jason's room. For a while he had forgotten where he was. He was just enjoying having fun. He waited until he saw Connor pass by one more time, and than he got up.

"Hey guys I'm thirsty, I'm going to go get something to drink."

"Fine, bring me a soda."

"Yeah me too, and there's some chips down there bring some of those too." Jason said.

"Sure I'll be right back."

Troy walked down the stairs thinking about what he could say to Connor.

He walked into the kitchen, from which he had a perfect view of the living room. He looked over the refrigerator door and saw that Connor was sitting on the couch, watching some type of law and order show, Troy had never seen before. He took out three sodas and walked them to the counter, never taking his eyes of the living room. Connor hadn't looked up from his show once since he had entered the kitchen.

Troy wanted to get Connor talking, so he decided he should start.

"Hey Connor, Jason said there were chips down here you know where."

"Second cabinet from the refrigerator." He didn't even turn around.

"Oh well thanks."

Troy was confused it really seemed like Connor had liked him yesterday, and now his wasn't even looking at him. Troy decided that it was probably that he was really into the show. He grabbed the sodas and chips and headed upstairs once again.

After a long day of playing video games, basketball, and eating pizza Troy was finally heading home. It had been great except for the fact that Connor pretty much ignored him no matter what he tried. Connor was being friendly enough, but nothing else. Could Troy really be unlucky enough that the moment he liked another guy, the guy would suddenly change his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time Monday arrived Troy decided that if Connor didn't like him, he wasn't going to let it affect him. There was only one thing that really bothered him about it, how could Connor go from flirting one moment to nothing the next. He tried to forget about it knowing full well, it'd be better that way.

That day Troy realized that because he knew Connor was in the school, he started seeing him all the time. In the hallway, in the cafeteria, and even during free period, he seemed to be everywhere. Troy hated not knowing what had happened, and try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about it. Every time he saw Connor he wondered what had caused the change. By the end of school he was determined to find out. Troy walked to the front of the school, hoping he wouldn't regret this later.

"Connor" he shouted when he finally saw him entering the parking lot.

"Hey Troy" he said the moment Troy was next to him.

"Look Connor I need to ask you something."

"Sure what's up?" He asked starting to walk once more.

"I've been wondering about Friday at the bowling alley?" Troy asked walking beside him.

"Yeah, what about it?

"Look I just I thought we were, you know flirting, and then Saturday and today you kind of ignored me."

Connor stopped in front of his car and finally told Troy.

"Yeah I was flirting with you, but that was before I knew you had a boyfriend."

Troy's jaw actually dropped, this wasn't even close to anything he had been expecting.

"Excuse me?" he managed after the initial shock.

"I asked Gabriela about you, and she told me all about it."

Troy didn't know what to think, so he just asked the first thing he though of.

"So who exactly am I supposed to be going out with?"

"I didn't really ask, she told me that no one knew you were both gay, so I didn't think I should."

"Look I don't know why Gabriela told you that but I am single." Troy stated.

"Really? But why would she tell me you weren't?" Connor asked starting to smile.

"Look I really don't know, but I mean I was flirting you, why would I do that if I wasn't single." Troy told him trying to get Connor to believe him.

Connor looked at troy for a second before finally answering.

"Well I thought you might have been a bad boyfriend"

"I'm not." He replied.

"That's good to know" He said smiling. Troy smiled back realizing this could probably still work out.

"Ok so now that I know you're not taken would you like to go out with me next Saturday?" The moment Connor had said that it hit him. Gabriela had told him Troy was taken. How could she do something like that, she knew Troy liked Connor, they're supposed to be friends after all.

"Ok that would be great, but I have to go find someone right now so how about you call me later."

He said barely waiting for a nod before heading towards the busses. He took out his cell phone and was scrolling down to Gabriela number when he realized he never gave Connor his phone number. He turned around, but he was already on his car driving away. Well Troy could only hope he would just get it from Jason.

"Hey" Gabriela answered.

"Hey could you get off the bus, I need to talk to you."

"Can't you just tell me over the phone?"

"No I'd much rather tell you in person."

"Well can I get a ride home than?"

"Yeah, but practice starts in 30 minutes, so you'll have to wait until it's done." He said thinking of doing something like accidentally forgetting her here, after what she did.

"Sure where do you want to meet."

"I'm right in front of the busses."

"Ok I'll meet you there."

Troy waited for Gabriela thinking about what she did. They were so close he couldn't see why she would do that to him. Specially seeing the way he had reacted after Ryan.

"So what's going on?" she asked after Troy didn't say anything when she first arrived.

"Ok I'm just going to go straight to the point, why did you tell Connor I had a boyfriend?"

"How did you find out?" She asked clearly not expecting that question.

"I asked him why he stopped flirting with me out of nowhere and he told me."

"Oh I didn't think you'd find out" she said not looking at Troy.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't feel bad that you got caught, seeing as you tried to ruin something that was actually starting to make me happy. How could you do that to me I told you I liked him." Troy said getting angrier by the second.

"Look Troy I am so sorry, I did it before you told me that; I didn't mean to upset you"

"Gabriela you're not answering my question, why did you do it?

"Troy please I'm sorry can't we just leave it at that."

"No, I can't see why you would do something like that to me; I thought we were friends."

Troy started to walk away.

"Troy wait let me try and explain, see we broke up because you were gay, and then Trevor cheated on me, I mean I just haven't had any luck with guys this year, and then I met him, and his so nice and his really smart, I just thought it was a perfect match, I mean he did tell me he was bi but I thought he might like me, then at the bowling alley he was totally flirting with you and I just got so jealous, that when he asked me about you I lied, I mean I did think you still liked Ryan, so I didn't think it would hurt you."

Troy wasn't ready to feel bad about the fact that he stole the guy she liked yet. He was still thinking about what she did.

"But what about when I told you I liked him."

"I'm especially sorry about that, but I had already told him, so I thought what's done is done I didn't think you would actually ask him anything about it after the whole Ryan thing. I guess I was being a bit selfish, really I can't fix it now but I really am sorry."

Troy looked at her and he could see she was truly sorry. Now he just had mixed feelings about all this. Gabriela was his friend, and even though she tried to keep Connor away from him, it was only because she'd like him first. There's also the fact that when she told him she didn't know he liked Connor. He knew he wasn't mad at her anymore partly because he already had a date, but also because he understood. He knew what it's like to like someone that doesn't like you back.

"Look Gabriela I forgive you for telling him, but you should know he already asked me out on a date."

"Oh" She said looking away.

"Will you be ok with this?" He asked her knowing that she was her friend first, and if she wasn't, he would cancel his date.

"Yeah Troy I'm ok with this, he's not right for me," She said it, but Troy wasn't sure he believed her.

"Sure?"

"Troy its fine, I'm just glad you forgave me" She said smiling.

"Don't worry about it I understand."

"Thanks,"

"I have to go now, but I'll meet you in the parking lot at 5."

"Ok, I'm going to the library."

Troy chose to believe that Gabriela would be ok with this. He really needed this right now. He needed to know that someone really liked him. Not liked him like most of the girls that asked him out for the popularity that would come along with him. He wanted to know that someone liked him for who he was. Right now he was really hoping that, Connor was just the person to do that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own high school musical.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I really do appreciate. It's been forever, but I couldn't concentrate, every time I wanted to finish this chapter, but I finally managed to finish it. Next chapter will be up soon.

Chapter 6

Troy finally made it home around six, after dropping off Gabriela. They had talked a little more and he felt great. He walked into his room dropped his bag then laid down on his bed. He smiled, Connor had asked him out, soon enough he would be getting a call from him. He laid on his bed with his eyes closed for a few seconds just smiling. Finally he dragged himself out of bed, and made his way to his computer. The sooner he finished his homework the better. He had an English paper due, and it was better if he finished it now so he could talk to Connor later, without worrying over it.

The moment he turned his computer on his smile faltered. There on his screen looking back at him stood the whole cast from Twinkle Town. He saw Ryan in the middle of the picture next to him with his arm around him. This had always been his favorite picture. He took a deep breath, then changed his desktop. He went with the typical windows background, trying to forget about the picture. How many times he had just sat there remembering that day, his first real rehearsal, Ryan and him had gotten along immediately. Troy loved talking to Ryan, he just understood him. Even when they weren't talking he loved just being around him, and until a few days ago he had been sure Ryan felt the same way. Troy was over that now though, Ryan was only a friend to him now nothing else. For a few seconds he actually believed it too.

He decided to forget about his essay for right now, and pulled out his cell phone to call Connor. Of course he didn't know his phone number so he had to call Jason first. He took out his cell phone, and dialed his number.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Jason"

"What's up Troy?"

"Nothing much I was just kind of wondering, if you know I could have your brother's phone number?"

"You want to talk to Connor why?"

"Um well you know…" Troy didn't know what to say, he should of thought about this before he called, "I was thinking of joining the bowling team, so I thought he could help me."

"Sure I guess, I'll just get him to call you if you want I don't really know his number."

"Yeah but could you do it right now I really need to learn to bowl."

"Right, okay I'll tell him right now so bye"

"Later."

After closing his phone he sat on his bed and waited. He snorted, joining the bowling team he couldn't believe Jason had believed that. He already did baseball, basketball, golf, and the musicals that was more than enough. He waited for his phone to ring, but groaned when it finally did. The beginning of "What I've been looking for" filled the room. Was everything going to remind him of Ryan today? He answered the phone making a mental note to change his ring tone as soon as possible.

"Hello."

"So you've been thinking of joining the bowling team huh?"

Troy laughed.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Well it wasn't a completely bad idea, now I can tell him I'm teaching you bowling when I take you out on Saturday."

Troy smiled, "really now, so where exactly are you taking me?"

"I'm not telling you, you're just going to have to wait."

"But its Monday you're going to make me wait a whole week?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Saturday night had finally arrived, and Troy still didn't know what Connor had planned. Troy felt more nervous than he had ever been before a date. Connor said he would pick him up at 4, looking at his watch Troy saw it was now 3:50. He couldn't do anything, but pace around his room. He felt like such a girl. He should be doing the picking up, not the waiting. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. Troy always made the plans; he wasn't the biggest fan of surprises. Of course Troy knew that the only reason he was so nervous was because it was his first date with a guy. He didn't know what to expect. Connor seemed cool and collected what if he made a complete fool of himself. If he only knew what they were doing he knew he would feel a lot more relaxed.

The doorbell rang and he froze. He took a deep breath then hurried downstairs before his mom could open the door. He saw her while he was halfway down the stairs.

"I'll get it mom it's for me."

"Oh are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah just going out with a friend I'll be back later."

"Ok Hun, Just don't get back too late."

He waited until his mom was out of sight before opening the door. In front of him was Connor, looking amazing like he always did.

"Hey Troy, You ready?"

Troy bit his lip before he answered.

"Yeah let's go."

Closing the door behind him, he followed Connor towards his car. Troy blushed when Connor opened the car door for him. He waited for Connor to get in the car while trying not to smile too much. His nervousness had almost completely disappeared the moment he saw Connor, know he was filled with such excitement he could barely take it.

"So are you ready?" He asked Troy as soon as he started the car.

"For what exactly?"

"Never mind you'll see soon enough." He looked at him for a second and gave Troy that smile that made him melt, before turning to the road again.

It wasn't a short drive, but the time went by quickly. Troy and Connor talked the whole time nothing too serious, just mindless chatter about life, school, and anything that popped into their minds. The moment Troy saw it, he was skeptical, was that really where they're going or we're they just going to drive by it. When Connor drove into the parking lot he knew they were staying here. He waited until they were parked then he asked

"Why the carnival?"

"Come on let's go" Connor ignored his question, and just got out of the car. Troy followed waiting for an answer.

""Well I figured not too many people would know you here seeing as everyone goes to the new amusement park now a days. Besides if anyone ever plans to go out with me they need to enjoy the carnival."

"I see." Troy said standing in the short line to buy their tickets.

"Besides it's better than the old movie and a dinner date"

"Well I happen to like the old movie and a dinner date, and I really think you've underestimated my popularity."

"And why would you say that?"

Troy just smiled.

"You'll see."

As soon as they made it to the ticket booth Connor realized what he was talking about.

"Hey Troy, what's up I haven't seen you here in a long time." He looked at Connor.

"I know but hey my friend here wanted to see the place, so give me 2 tickets." Troy grabbed and paid for the tickets before Connor could protest. With a quick bye to Joe he pulled Connor into the carnival.

"So do you know everyone who works here?"

"Not everyone of course but a few people."

"Ok whatever let's go check out the rides."

Pretty soon Troy got completely into the whole carnival thing. Connor and him where running around from ride to ride, trying to beat one another on every booth. Troy specially loved seeing Connor give everyone of his toys away to whatever kid was around him at the time. After he did it Troy started to do it too, except for the gigantic glasses which he just had to put on. They were both even so far, and for once Troy didn't mind not being the best in everything he just enjoyed hanging out.

By seven Troy was finally ready for a real meal, cotton candy and popcorn just weren't enough.

"Hey Connor let's eat I'm hungry." He said stopping in front of the hamburger stand.

"Do you want to eat here, or do you want to go somewhere else."

"Let's just eat here."

Connor lined up behind two people waiting for the line to get shorter. Troy smiled he was having a great time. He hadn't been to a carnival in a long time he forgot how fun it was just to ride around, having fun, ignoring everyone else.

"Troy what do you want?"

"A cheeseburger and a coke why?"

"What do you mean why because I'm buying our food"

"Oh I just thought well no never mind."

"Were your actually going to try and buy your own food this is a date you know, seeing as you paid for the entrance ticket, I get to pay for this."

"Ok."

Troy and Connor sat at a near by table next to the Ferris wheel. Troy gave Connor a sideways glance and smiled before starting on his cheeseburger. The carnival wasn't too crowded today. It was fool of young kids running and yelling, with parents chasing them trying to keep up. Troy had lost his love for the carnival a long time ago. Well maybe he didn't lose it but he never thought about going to this carnival anymore. Ever since the new amusement park opened the little carnival had pretty much disappeared from his mind. He had forgotten how much fun it was.

"So you want to go on the Ferris wheel when we're done."

"Yeah that's cool"

They just ate for a couple of minutes without saying anything. It wasn't uncomfortable silence it was just them at ease with each other. This was comfortable just them at ease with each other.

"Hey Troy?"

"Yeah." "Skittles or M&M's?" They had been asking each other questions like this all day. Just random questions to figure out little thing about each other. He didn't remember who had started it really, but it had been going on randomly all day long.

"Skittles of course, so let's see Jack in the Box or McDonalds?

"Jack in the box"

This continued for another half an hour at least, while they finished eating.

"Done?" Connor asked throwing his trash in the trashcan behind him.

"Yeah, let's go" Getting up Troy followed Connor and threw his trash away.

They walked towards the Ferris wheel, seeing as there was no line they walked right up to the front. The ride attendant came to the front of the line to let them in right away. Troy followed Connor in to the cart. It wasn't that big which caused them to sit close to each other. Troy put his hands on the safety bar, and looked straight ahead. He always liked to pay attention when he first went up, being able to see more of the carnival the higher he went. Once they go to the top and started to go down again he turned to look at Connor, who just smiled at him. There was no talking between them. As soon as Troy made up his mind to reach for the other boy's hand it was too late. Connor had reached across and placed his hand on top of his. Troy automatically turned his hand and laced their fingers together. Both boys just smiled trading glances.

"Troy can I ask you something?" Connor asked while looking down at their clasped hands on Troy's leg.

"Sure" Troy was running his thumb on Connor's hand thinking about how happy he was to be here.

"I was wondering, why haven't you come out to your friends?"

"I don't know I just haven't"

"Are you afraid?"

"What no of course not"

"Than why haven't you"

"Well the truth is that I don't see the point. It's no ones business who I choose to go out with, and it's not like I had anyone to go out with, so there's no need for me to come out."

"That makes sense I guess, but those that mean you wouldn't come out if you were dating someone."

"Well my parents and Gabriela already know, so the whole coming out thing would only be to my friends, and the school, and I wouldn't really do anything. I would just act like I normally do when I date someone except it be with a guy, I wouldn't hide it."

"So you wouldn't tell anyone just out of nowhere you'd walk into school holing a guy's hand."

"Well no I would tell Chad, and the rest of the guys personally, but that's about it."

"That's good to know." They smiled at each other. Silence fell over the pair for a while until Troy finally decided to break it.

"So why is it you like the carnival so much?"

"I've used to go the carnival all the time when I was a little kid, and every time I'm here I just feel like a little kid again. It reminds me to not take life too seriously you know"

Troy smiled; they were now at the top of the Ferris wheel so they had s perfect view of the whole park and part of the town. He turned to look at Connor and he was looking straight at him. Troy started to lean in, when the Ferris wheel came back to life, the movement surprised Troy making him stop and turn around.

He bit his lip, he wasn't sure why he had stop, but now he felt awkward because he had stopped. What if Connor thought he didn't want to do it? He calmed down when he felt Connor squeeze his hand. He squeezed back, and only let go once the ride stopped.

They rode the roller coaster a few more times, played some more booth game when they decided to call it a night. The ride back was quite, Troy was actually tired. This time it was him who reached out and held Connor's hand once they were inside car. The car ride seemed a lot shorter this time, and before he knew it Connor was walking him to his door. They walked up the porch stairs and just looked at each other.

"That was fun"

"I'm glad, I did too"

"So yeah I should go inside its kind of late"

"Yeah I better go"

Connor turned to walk away, and he got as far as the bottom of the stairs when Troy called him back. Troy walked towards him, grabbed him by the neck and brought their lips together for a quick kiss.

"I just had to do that before you left"

"I'm glad you did." Connor leaned in, brought them together once again.


End file.
